Eyes Wide Shut
by ManofSilence
Summary: A boy stood on the edge of the abyss, dead to the world. A girl, lost in tragedy, stumbles across his problem. Together they find happiness. One-Shot


**This is an alternate take on my Asylum story. A what if scenario, where instead of giving into madness Harry fought it. If you wish to see the true take on the story merely find the story in my profile. **

**This is a oneshot, and will not be expanded upon. If you find an idea in the end where the story can continue, merely ask me if you wish to adopt the beginning. I will write several oneshots based on my main story, depending what my mind says that they can branch off as. **

"First" - Talk

_Shot - Think_

* * *

Waking up I do a mental check list. Body scrubbed raw from a boiling shower the night before, check. Eyes red from staying up late, check. Emma passed out, clutching a bottle in a loose grip, check. Dan on the floor, huddled for warmth, check. Grunting I sit up, pulling some hair that lay attatched to the bed through sweat. The haze before my eyes clear up a bit as I regain some of my vision.

Trailing my eyes over the expanse of the bedroom, I knew I'd be stuck cleaning the mess. That'll be later though, right now I'm dirty and need another shower. My muscles twitch a bit as my body tries to catch up to my mind. I'm awake but it still takes a while to hop out of bed, but eventually I can no longer hang in the fog of the morning.

When my feet hit the floor, the motion it caused made Emma mutter something about breakfast. I look at her sleeping for a moment, only the mornings are peaceful now.

To my mind an image of a family breakfast appears. Dan walking by in a rush to get to work, my mum playfully nudging him while jabbing at his work ethic. Me in a raised chair so I could see over my fully loaded plate. I shake my head to rid myself of these plauged memories, besides I already knew they were hungry, they're insatiable.

My skin crawls when Emma unconsciously brushes past me. I maneuver my body away from her, and angle myself so it's a straight shot to the door.

With all the grace of a troll I walk towards shower, peel off tattered knickers, and hop in the shower. Staring at the mold on the tile my hand dangles over the cold knob for a bit before it finds itself turning the heat full blast. The pressure pushes me back a bit. I absently move my body foward. Steam rises and forces my eyes to water momentarily, my hands trail through slightly wet hair, then I dunk my head under the boiling hot stream of relief.

Hair matted, and skin tight, I begin to scrub. I scrub, and scrub, till I can't feel it anymore, then I move on to the next portion of my body. Over and over I run the thick brush over scabs, claw marks, and the occasional bite mark.

"Dirty... filthy, horrid... worthless" My skin cakes as the blood rapidly coagulates. My mantra sounding more demented than usual, I wake to a thud sounding from the bedroom. My mumblings stop, I knew my day just began.

"Better get started" I mutter to no one. Turning off the, now cold, water I dry myself off. Steping over the clothes I glance in the mirror.

_I'm hidious. Filthy_.

I stare at the doll before me, ensnared by it's disgusting beauty. Bags so deep, they carry many sleepless nights. Brown hair dull with the artificial lighting. All of it coupled with my Pale skin, I look like something from a horror movie.

_An unloved freak_

Trudging down the hallway I take myself to the fridge. Peering into it my eyes widen slightly.

_Fuck_

"No food... they won't be happy..." Had it been a year ago I would have hid, then cryed like a little girl. No place was safe however so I eventually gave that up. No longer do I cry, unless needed, unless they needed it from me.

As I feel the thump on the back of my head, I also think that I no longer groan unless needed as well.

"DID YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD AGAIN YOU STUPID BINT!" Dan rages at me gesturing towards the empty cold box. It was empty as soon as Emma decided the garbage disposal looked too thin. My lips quirk slightly as I remember her trying to shove the loaf of bread, that I bought, down it's 'throat.'

The near smirk fades rapidly as I whimper, knowing it's what he wants to hear. Me cowering under him, makes what happens next shorter than if I stayed quiet, or even yelled for help.

"Well I guess I'll just have to teach you something about eating then" he grabs my arms and slams my back on the table. I think it oddly funny that he could come up with something so clever, as stupid as he is. I twitch and shudder, writhing slighty enough to make it look like I'm fighting it. Faking a cry as his tongue inserts itself inside my... hole, my mind recalls when I once called this man father. My tongue shudders in displeasure from the thought alone.

I'm brought back to reality, however, when I feel his chin buck towards my bum, furiously twisting my teet. I stifle a fake cry, and pretend to back away. I don't care anymore, but it makes it shorter. I act a certain way and he'll get frustrated, stick his dick in there and be done.

His dirty finger finds it's way into me.

_Pig.._

"My aren't we excited today, eh princess" I gaze fruitfully at him for a moment. I wonder if he knew how much contempt I held for him. I may lack emotions but I know what hate is. I hate this man, and that bitch that calls herself my _mother. _I've hated them since my Emma decided on a "great" way to get me to shut up about the bullying at school. I took notice when he stopped invading my body.

He stands up and puts the tip at the entrance, mumbling in my ear about how wet I am. It's hard not to be, he drools everywhere.

At first, like always, he pretends to be gentle. Roughly touching my clit, trying to call forth a feeling I have never felt, he gets up to half of him being in me before he starts sliding back out. I through my head back so I wouldn't have to look at him. I didn't want him here any longer than necessary. I decide on my next course of action with the best level of apathy I could muster.

A cry of "no... please!" and he loses all notion of self control. Pumping in and out he's done in a few moments. A fake cry at his climax, and I'm left lazily staring at the ceiling. Drifting across the short expanse I spy a spider, it's caught in a web. I see a fly, several of them actually, buzzing around the light bulb. Is that a new crack? Great looks like I got some roofing to do.

He finally gains the bearing to heap himself off of me, stumbling out of the room I stifle a giggle as he smaks his nose on the door frame.

I take notice of my sore body. My back aches, my legs hurt, and I need to peel my skin. Laying down on the table, I hear the door creek open.

"Your father tells me that you ate the food again. Go get some more, it's coming out your allowance." Emma says gesturing towards the door with a wine bottle, I haven't been given an allowance since they lost their practice. The bums live off of wellfare and booze.

I twitch as I start picking myself off the table. On the way out I grab some thrown about clothes, a bit small but then again the last time they bought clothes was a year ago, so it's to be expected. Maneuvering through the clutter I grab the purse that has the rest of the montly check in it.

An echo of tramp reaches my ear as I head out the door.

The sun blinds me momentarily, and I gasp at the fresh air. I always do, it's better than breathing in the fowl odour of sex and alcohol. Prepping myself for painful walk ahead of me, I start wobbling towards the store, an indifferent look on my face as I walk down the street.

Glancing around I could feel them ignoring me. The daughter of the criminals, gonna grow up to be just like them, gonna be a crook.

I give a smirk to the Coopers. They studiously look away, as if my image itself was an insult. I do nothing more as I walk towards the market, The path coming up slowly as I try to make this trip as long as I can. We're almost broke and it's only the 18th. I know that Dan will just come up with creative ways to make more to tide us over. Most likely introduce me to a few new uncles. I've never met them before, but they "couldn't wait to see their favourite neice again."

In my absentmindedness I stumble over a rock and scrape my knee. Biting my lip I struggle back up, ignoring the pain from being taken raw.

No one helps, no one looks, _no one cares._

Staring at the path infront of me, my mind blurs from this reality, it recalls a book I read at primary school last Tuesday, before that bitch Merryweather snatched it from me. A fanciful tale of Knights and Fairies. The surroundings bend and twist for a moment as my mind tries to fight the oncoming dream. It's merely a way to escape from this life, even if for a moment.

"Oh my Brown eyed goddess, I shall spare you the sight of the slain monster. Come with me true maiden as I lead you from this wretched place."

In real life I mumble under my breath, my eyes dazed, but in here...

With a fire burning in her Chocolate eyes she stood defiant "No I shall see my beast of torment! That monster which has kept me here is dead, but I will not let it's last visage known to me be that of terror!"

The fair maiden glided across the tile, followed by the knight in dull, chipped, amor. She opened the door to its chamber and saw it, the two headed fiend; it's eyes dulled in death, it's tongue lulled out of it's mouth. She gazed upon it with a form of dispassionate glory, her foot kicked with cold fury.

"Let us leave me lady" the knight spoke softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and kicked again.

"It has kept me trapped since I was naught but a youngling! Giving me jewels to rival the stars in heaven, only to later smash them as the true monster it was. I silently hoped for its death!" She drove her foot into the beast face, rage filled her.

With a cry she kicked it again... and again... and again.

"My lady, it is dead. Nothing can be accomplished from your trangressions upon its corpse." She knew that. She knew that the moment the knight walked into her corridor. It didn't change what she felt though. Breaking down into incoherent sobs, she kept kicking.

I snapped out of the vision to see a boy, no older than myself, sitting on the rail of the over pass. I stopped and stared for a moment.

"What are you doing?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. When he turned to me, I swore my heart skipped. There, right there, were the most striking eyes I had ever seen. A color of green I hadn't known existed, sat right behind the boy's glasses.

"Thinking" his gaunt features just making his eyes more captivating. His cheeckbones practically seen through pale skin, and clothes that seemed to hang off him like a curtain, his plauge like beauty had me staring. He lingered on me for a moment before his eyes trailed back to the ground below. I should just keep walking. Ignore the boy with messy black hair, and a scar on his forehead. It's not my business what he's doing.

"About?" What's with me today! I must be getting sick, I normally don't speak so much.

"..." my mind whirls as he ignores me. I tried to be compassionate, but this jerkoff! Bah really, I should be doing the same. It's not my problem what he's doing. Mustering up stregnth that I shouldn't have had to, I begin to walk away.

"Ending it..." a reply stopping me in my tracks. Why would he end it? What makes his life so much worse than me that he would consider this aternative? Even if the idea has merit, one should not kill themselves! They must live to destroy those who have wronged them, to lie in wait like a snake poised to strike. Bah, why does the idea frustrate me so! Why am I not walking away.

"Why?"

"My life... is bitter. I don't like it." Bitter? BITTER? With a snarl I turn around, back on him.

"So what! You just decide you can't take it, huh! Did Mummy and daddy not get you a toy or something?" I'm usually more conservative than this really, but this boy knows nothing of torment and pain!

"My parents are dead... they killed themselves too" he mutters softly, barely audible among the noise of the traffic below. I pause for a moment, thinking about what he said.

"Is that it?" I struggle out past my rage.

His eyes focus on me again.

"You lucky son of a bitch! I wish my par... I wish they were dead! You're lucky not to have such wretched creatures tormenting you!" My mouth lost to hate, my breath ragged. He looks at me again, his eyes sending a flutter to my chest.

"Oh... I guess I would have ended up here anyway then..." his gaze trails over me, I suppress a shudder. I glare at him, if he didn't have those horrid tormentors plaguing his life, then what made it worth not-living?

"Well?" I ask impatiently. I haven't been such a brat since I was younger... since I was five and still happy.

His eyebrow quirks as he asks for an explanation without his soft whisper.

"What makes your life so bloody difficult that you are taking the cowards way out?" I breath out, practically growling.

His haggard eyes drape over the concrete below as he mutters something.

XOXOXOXO

A harsh sound wakes me from my nightmare, I already know it's auntie harping on me for not having breakfast started. I remember stating at one time how hard that was when the lock to the cupb... my room was on the other side of the door. I also remember it being Tuesday when I said that, wake up later to find it to be Friday afternoon... Golf clubs hurt.

I smile dutifully and reply a good morning, as I scurry past her to the kitchen. My hands rough from all the labo... chores they make me do, the heavy pan doesn't slip from my grasp. I bring enough ingredients together to make them their standard breakfast; Heaps of eggs, bacon, sausage, and muffins. Then I pile of food so big that it's a bit intimidating to me, but regardless my stomach growls. I haven't eaten since... Wednsday? I forgot to fail my math test, making my cousin look bad when I got a higher score than him. I was punished by being locked up in the clos... my room for a few days.

My fault really. I should remember that Dudley needs all the help he could get. When I, the child of drug addicts, do better than a boy of respectable standings, it reflects badly upon my relatives. I need to support them anyway I can!

My fat wha... _dearest uncle_ yells from the kitchen about my being late. I mutter an apology, smiling at their caring nature, as I rush in with their food. Ver... my uncle immediately sets off on the food, followed by his son and wife. I sit and stare at the ground, I grin at their lip smaking, maybe today I did good enough to deserve food. The smell already has me dizzy from starvation, the sight will probably drive me to steal from my gracious family.

I hate stealing from them. They accepted me after my undesirable parents died. They give me shelter, my own room, and even send me to school. I mean sure my room is a small area under the stairs, but my cousin need the spare bedroom for his toys. And yeah, all I get are the leftovers, but my family needs the food because they're bigger than me, and thus need more food.

With a loud belch my dearest uncle scoots back, screeching the chair against the wooden floors. Standing up he piles a large amount of food on his plate and... throws it away. My stomach flips, my mouth waters, and I hold back a sob. It's better this way, the maggots at the dump need food too.

_They're the maggots..._

I peel my eyes from the trash and see the slice of bacon, spoonful of eggs, and half pint of juice sitting infront of me.

"Hurry up and eat you free loader!" My harpie of an aunt screeched... no, NO! My dearest auntie, who just want me to stay thin cause... _cause_...

I start eating.

As I finish my juice, my uncle tells me to walk to school, he needs to talk to Dudley man-to-man. I mentally map a route to my school that'll take me the least amount of time. Looking at the clock I notice school starts in a few minutes. I stare at my family as they pile into the car. Soon they drive off and I begin my trek to school, my backpack forgotten in the closet- NO! Room!

_My room.._

_Oh Harry..._

My vision goes fuzzy, as my mouth goes dry. I dry heave into my hands. I can't throw up I need the food to stay healthy! To stay thin like that cretin- _dearest Petunia!_- wants.

_Shh child..._

My breathing dies down as I suppress a whimper.

My stomach growls when I smell pie. I look in the direction of the flavored air to a window two houses down. Before I knew it I was walking down slightly fuller than before... but so ashamed. What would that blob- _uncle_- say about this!

_We owe him nothing!_

I decide not to tell him. An itching feeling is persistant as walk the last few blocks to school.

I'm already late to the 1st quater, and it's still a good chunk of time till the 2nd begins. I sigh into the shade of a tree, my head is throbbing and I dose off for a bit.

_We can't continue like this! We are dying!_

_I know! I know... oh poor Harry, why?_

_Because his energy has become dependent of the ward you set up. He can survive, thrive even, if you remove the magic._

_I can't. We gave up so much to stop you! I gave my life so that my son could live in a world free of you._

_I would have at least given the boy a peaceful death, not one drawn out such as this._

_I... I.. give it more time._

_You are foolish to prolong the inevitable_

I wake in a haze, as if someone scratched my brain with a piece of chalk. I smack my dry lips, calling forth fluid I couldn't waste. I stumble towards class as the kids shuffle towards it themselves. Ignoring me they even avoid brushing my shoulders by accident.

I make it to the door and soon take my seat towards the back. A desk free on both sides of me, the children all fear what would happen if they sat there. Dudley laughs at me, and the class joins in. It quiets down when the teacher walks in. Even drudging up the necessary energy to pay attention I find myself dosing.

_His core is feeding off his life energy to sustain itself_

_Shut up! I'm perfectly aware of what's happening._

_Then why are you not doing anything?_

_Because I'm trying to maneuver the ward so that it's not feeding off him_

_And where are you going to reroute it's parasitic tendencies?_

_I've already died once for my son..._

My head shoots up as it's slammed on the desk.

"Tch' freak." The Mini-whale...

Grumbling I get up from my chair and head towards the next class. No wait that bell means it's recess.

XOXOXOXOXO

I sit on my lone swing during recess. I stare at the kids running around enjoying life. I only have one happy memory myself. It's not even a memory, a dream really. A beautiful red head holding me as I cry myself to sleep, a dark haired man standing off to the side staring at me in apprehension. He didn't want to be there I could tell, but it's better than the adults who ignore me. Who ignore my bruises, welts, cuts, and skeletal body.

The bell rings

I head to the next class, my feet caught by others who wish to get a cheap laugh in. I look towards the adult watching from his class, ignoring my plight.

_You must hurry. His magic is turning rapidly, a sside-effect I presume?_

_An unseen one_

_Oh please, you barely knew what you were doing when you first cast it._

_I knew enough to stop you._

_And yet here I am. We are not enemies in this, I wish to save Harry as well._

_You only wish to save yourself._

_Not entirely true_

I shake my head, the itching was getting worse. My arms felt like ants were dragging their teeth along them.

XOXOXOXOXO

After school I escape to the park for a bit. I hear a twig snap and turn around. My mind processes Dudley brandishing a knife, waddling... walking towards me. I feel it. Something deep within me. Like when I appeared on the school roof that one time, or messed with people's hair. It filled me and I felt? I felt something, it wasn't unpleasant but I never felt it in circumstances that didn't involve me in distress. Like a good... good? Like a good what? When did I experience anything good? No that's not true, uncle beat me less than before, so it means he finally cares. No he's always cared!... _right?_

_What's happening?!_

_I don... I don't know!_

Focus! My minds fogs before it sharpens, Dudley is closer than before, a smile on his face. Oh he just wants to play. I know this game! He wants me to run! I like this game.

I run in the direction of the woods, my heart racing with fea... joy. I ran as fast and hard as I could, but then I trip. I sharply inhale, images prop themselves in the forefront of my mind. Uncle Vernon calling me an abomination as he beats me. My aunt staring in utter hate, and curious look on a young Dudleys face as he is given a bat. I was five. My skin boiling as the hot oil splashes againts me, Dudley laughing since he's the one who hit the pan handle. Petuia shoving me in the closet for ruining her lunch. I was six. My bones broken and my body in a vehement wreck. I was seven. I began to remember what caused my wounds to heal, my skin to calm, and my body to rest. The dull ache in my chest flaring in acknowledgment. I gasp, in pain, and hide in some underbrush.

_His magic is out of control! What did you do?_

_I'm giving him the means to survive._

_have you finally seen reason woman?_

_Please..._

_Oh?_

_Take care of Harry, I maybe the reason you're nothing more than a shade and have no rea..._

_shhh Lily... you need not ask, I would have done it regardless._

_Really?_

_Yes, I have grown fond of Harry, my soul is incomplete but it has never felt so whole._

_How?_

_My past is very much like his, but without the unending love you have been giving off since being trapped in here with me._

"Where is that freak?" The whale, my cousin asks out loud.

"What are you going to do with that anyway?" Pierce asked.

"I'm gonna add some more scars to his face!" My eyes widen slightly, my breath hitches.

But why would he?

I feel the ache in my chest flare out, my head explodes in pain.

_Wha... What's happening?_

_I don't know, I only brought down the ward._

_We will save him_

_Who the hell?_

_Neither can live while the other survives..._

_Lily!_

_I don't know!_

"Why?" Pierce asks

I stifle a groan, but he's heard me.

He looks at me.

"Not smiling now huh freak! Here let me give you a permanent grin!" The knife is perched over my cheek, then I feel it again. The dormant power awakening, pushing the bulbous boy off of me.

_What's happening!_

_His energy was too ingraned within the ward, it tore down with the spell.._

_Meaning?_

_His core is fractured._

_It's claiming us isn't it?_

_We'll live... _

_...but as what I don't know..._

My hand holds the knife. I see fear in his eyes. Glorious fear! I roar in pain and anger. I see his friend advancing on me, summoning up the power within, an image of red hot fury within my mind. I hear screaming even before I light them on fire.

_Grrrhhg!_

_Ahhhh!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!_

_LILY!_

_TOM!_

A sharp inhale makes my tastebuds tingle with the scent of burning flesh. Haha it's like roasting marshmallows! Their bodies flail about, writhing as the flame devours them. Thy burn red, blue, and for a moment white. A TRUE WONDER IS IN THEIR SCREAMS! And as captivated as I am I spy Dudley trying to run out the corner of my eye. My energy flares out, his leg breaks. His screaming sets me off into a round of giggles. On his back flaring around in agony. Tch weakling.

I skip to his side. Eyening his blubbering face I pound on his chest with my foot, knocking the wind out of him. He looks up with horror in his eyes. I begin to laugh. I laugh so hard my sides hurt from the hysterics.

"Why are you so afrain duddy-dearest? It's just me!" My bony fingers claw into his fat face. Something is wrong. We were having so much fun ealier! He was laughing and smil..

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT!" I rage at him. He sputters in fear and pain.

_Fear... let him know it._

"Wh...whe..where is w-what?" He chokes on my fingers slurring the speech somewhat.

_HAHAHA LET HIM REVEL IN HIS FILTH!_

"That beautiful smile... THAT SMILE, HAHA, THAT YOU WERE, HEH, GONNA SHOW ME!" I drive the knife into his cheek. His screams spur me on as I realise what was wrong with him.

"Don't be afraid dearest cousin, heh he hahahaHA, cousin Harry will bring back that smile!" I laugh uproariously as I rip the blade clean through flesh, then start on the other side. This time with a simple flick of the wrist I create a matching pair of lines. I step back, giggling, admiring the smile I brought to his face.

"Now you're as happy as me! Haha HAHAHa ha heh" He gurgles incoherently, his arms carrying his fat body away from me. Tears, snot, and blood coat his face. My breath hitches in my throat.

_What have I done?_

_No no! He deserved it!_

My head throbs in agony.

I run.

My legs pumped acid as I ran past trees and streets eventually coming to a stop by a large overpass. In a haze I stumble to the top. My mind was in tatters, the ache in my chest now a full blown stabbing sensation.

_What was that? I made fire appear from no where..._

_It was power, the power to shape your own future._

_Who're you?_

_We are you, yet we are not._

"What are you doing?" I hear a fairly high pitch noise reach my ear.

Before I could stop myself I reply with "thinking" simple answer, maybe she'll leave me to it. My eyes lazily trail over her.

Cute, her hair leaves me to stare for a bit. I need to get back to thinking.

"About?" Why does she want to know? Would it truely matter if I told her? My head hurt, I killed three pople, my very soul felt shredded.

I sat too long, lost in my wonder. I feel her walking away, my heart drops and my vision tunnles out for a moment.

"Ending it..." What did I have to go back to? My relat... wardens would just kill me after I come home without their son. I was a freak, no normal person could be in my position. It felt like a clawing sensation was starting at the base of my brain. With each movement a memory would shove itself down my throat. An orphanage, a snarky but misunderstood boy, fear, death, pain, love. My mouth went dry.

"Why?" I gaze at her in a small wonder. What would she do if I told her?

"My life... is bitter. I don't like It." What is there to like? Dumbledore keeps sending me back to that wretched place. My brow furrows, that's not right. No James keeps staying out late with Sirius, thats why I'm upset, he barely helps me with our child.

_HAHAHA_

_NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT!_

They'll kill me!

_Who?_

Volde- no- Dumble- No!- The Dursleys! The Dursleys will kill me!

"So what! You just decide you can't take it, huh! Did Mummy and daddy not get you a toy or something?" Mummy and daddy? What would they think of thIs? All I hear is laughter and sobbing...

"My parents are dead... they killed themselves too..." did they really? No I killed them.

"Is that it?" My eyes train on her. My mind going blank. A short moment of clarity befalls me. A calm before the storm.

"You lucky son of a bitch! I wish my par... I wish they were dead! You're lucky not to have such wretched creatures tormenting you!" Am I? Would my life truly be different had they lived? Would I have...

"Oh... I guess I would have wounded up here anyway then..." I linger on her for a bit too long. Truely captivating, but I don't know what. Maybe it's the eyes, they're beautiful shade of dead.

"Well?" I Look at her in curiosity. What does she mean?

"What makes your life so bloody difficult that you are taking the cowards way Out?" Coward? COWARD! I am no, ah well I was contemplating suicide just now wasn't it? Laughter rings in my mind. Whats happened to me? I feel a great weight lifted from my shoulder.

_We are only a part, not the whole. A fraction of 2/3 if you will. We need you however._

_Wha?_

_You wanna know something Harry?_

_..._

_It takes one day to ruin everything. One day to drive anyone to madness and depravity. People hang off the edge so often, all it takes is a little push, and BAM! They become monsters. Like us._

_Us?_

_Yesss us. We are monsters._

_I'm not.._

_Yes you are, what else would you call someone who just lit two boys on fire and laughed about it?_

_no I didn't mean.._

_I'm you, and oh how you meant to. Why deny it Harry?_

_huu.._

_it's a madhouse, but let us enjoy it. The twisting and turning of the gears that make things go bump in the night. The mechanics of people who don't understand.._

_Don't understand what?_

_The funny side. Why let the world bother you when you could crush them without a thought. Smile and laugh at those who wish to tower over us. They are not but fleas, sucking the blood of a corpse. Laugh at the inevitable fate that all must succumb to, but teach em to enjoy it! Teach them to smile!_

_How?_

_By making us whole, be apart of the madness. Afterall we're all mad here._

_Nn- no. I won't..._

_What!_

_I refuse, I won't become a monster..._

_WE ALREADY ARE ONE!_

_ah_

_Shhh shh, don't be frightened, I'm here._

_I can't, I won't_

_You have no choice Harry. We are you, and we will be whole!_

_I shudder a no. Then all I hear is crying._

_XOXOXOXO_

I stare at the boy as he seems to grip the railing harder. His knuckles turn a pale white, and he mutters something.

"Get down from there you moron." I reply hotly to his lack of answer, and walk briskly past him.

_Idiot. He needs to get down from there before-_

My thoughts derail harshly as I hear the screech of tires and several shouts. I turn around in a slight panic to see the boy's gone from his previousperch. I run over, my breath short, and my eyes hot. My chest hits the railing, as I look over the side.

_Ho- how... why?_

His small this body lays against the pavement. At some point he flipped, I could tell because he was looking up at me.

_No... not at me, at death._

Blood exploded out from his body when he impacted. Cars flipped, and hit others, as they careened from the broken body. A smile was stretched across his face, a bright one that showed off his yellowed teeth.

My hands fell from my face, they were covering my gaping expression. My palms brushed tears from my face, and choking sobs never made an audible decibel. Be fore I knew what was happening I heard the wind rushing through my ears. My dirty hair flapping in the wind.

His image is getting closer as my body falls from the overpass. I reach out with my hands, out stretched palms seek his broken ones. The last thought that reached my mind was that a smile was forming on my own face.

My hand met his broken one, before my head cracked the pavement._  
_


End file.
